In UMTS, the radio interface between a terminal and the radio access network (UTRAN, for Universal Terrestrial Radio operator Network accesses) comprises three principal layers of protocol:
the physical layer (layer 1),
the link layer (layer 2),
the layer of radio resource control (RRC, for Radio Resource Control).
Layer RRC is charged to manage the signal between the UTRAN and the mobiles, and the configuration of the resources for layers 1 and 2 of protocol on the Radio interface. It also provides messages of the signalization to the non-accesses stratum.
The UTRAN offers a great flexibility in the management of the radio resource. It results in the level of protocol RRC by various states of services which depend on the level of activity of the mobile concerned. The guiding principle consists in constantly adapting the allocation of radio resources to a mobile according to its requirements in traffic.
Protocol RRC can be in two modes: the standby mode (Idle mode) in which the mobile is switched on, but there is no RRC connection between the mobile and the UTRAN, and the connected mode in which the mobile has established a RRC connection with the UTRAN. The connected mode is subdivided in four major states: CELL_DCH, CELL_FACH, CELL_PCH and URA_PCH.
The state CELL_DCH is characterized by the allocation of radio resources dedicated to one or more transfer channels of the DCH (for Dedicated Channel) type to the mobile. The dedicated resources are allocated for traffic of the real time type or for the transfer of a large quantity of data.
In the state CELL_FACH, no dedicated radio resource is allocated to the mobile. In this state, it is the common channels of transport (RACH, FACH, CPCH are Random Access Channel, Forward Access Channel and Common Packet Channel respectively) that are used for the transfers between the terminal and the network. The state CELL_FACH is adapted for the transfer of data of small size without constraint of real time.
The states CELL_PCH and URA_PCH are the pause states of protocol RRC in connected mode. The transition towards these states is ordered by the network after, for example, the report of the prolonged absence of traffic user. In these states, the mobile is in mode of discontinuous reception (DRX for discontinuous receptions, its principal activity consisting of the monitoring the channel of paging and the management of its mobility in the UTRAN. Before all resumption of traffic user, RRC must pass by again the state CELL_FACH and carry out an update of localization in the UTRAN.
Indeed, in state CELL_PCH or URA_PCH, when downlink traffic user is presented at the UTRAN, it sends a message of paging to the mobile in order for the user to move to state CELL_FACH for the resumption of the traffic. The mobile then moves to state CELL_FACH and carries out a procedure of update of localization (Cell Update) by the same reasons, the response to a paging, after which the traffic user will be able to restart.
For uplink traffic, the layer RRC of the mobile moves to the state CEL_FACH, starts a procedure of Cell Update, by the same reasons, the resumption of traffic on the uplink line, and with the successful completion of this procedure, the traffic restarts.
The specifications of RAN WG (Release 5) group of the 3GPP (for third Generation Partnership Group) define HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) technology which allows a transfer of high flow rate of data through the network towards the terminal by assigning 500 times a second the resources of each channel to the various users. This operation is carried out during the intervals of time between two packages, according to the modulation and of the flow determined by the adaptation of the radio link.
In addition, the specifications 3GPP (release 6) groups integrate MEMS (Multi-Broadcast/Multicast Service) services into the standard 3G in order to ensure the diffusion of the same contents to several addresses. Initially, the reception by a terminal of diffused MBMS services was envisaged only when the terminal is in state IDLE, CELL_PCH, URA_PCH and CELL_FACH. It was then planned to allow the reception of these services in state CELL_DCH when the HSDPA chain of reception was not used simultaneously, i.e. when in this state only the R99 DCH chain of reception is used. In addition, MBMS resources make it possible for the terminal to receive other downlink channels in the cell in which the mobile terminal is situated. The channels used for the transmission of MBMS services are static and are used for long time to transmit various types of data. These data are received systematically by all the terminals being in the zone of diffusion.
However, a user of a terminal being in this zone may not be concerned by the diffused data.
In addition, the introduction of the new HSDPA technology led the groups 3GPP to define new resources such as a new control channel (F-DPCCH) new signal carrier on HSDPA channels and the transmission of the voice. The probability so that the HSDPA chain of reception is automatically allocated to the terminal when it is in state CELL_DCH is large. Diffused HSPDA channels generate strong interferences with the specific signals received by the user terminal through a downlink channel on a cell of the network.
Normally, HSDPA channels are allocated and not allocated dynamically to the terminal in a cell. The signal associated with these channels is transmitted to the terminal via dedicated channels. This signal generates an important load on the level of the terminal and reduces its capacity of emission/reception.
It is thus desirable to limit this load in order to improve quality of reception by the terminal of the signals specific to the user.
An object of the invention is to make it possible for the terminal to release the resources initially used for the reception of MBMS data, and to use the released resources for the reception of its own data in state CELL_FACH as well as in state CELL_DCH in order to improve quality of reception of the terminal in these states.
Another object of the invention is to make it possible for the terminals to use HSPDA and MBMS resources to eliminate the interferences affecting the specific signals to the user.